


Instincts Like Glass

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instincts are a bit like glass. You can tell some things there. Have a vague idea. But it's twisted and you always miss something. And sometimes they break. You see something that's not there and the glass gets broken. The glass is stained. It's your entire fault. Maybe it's not as clear-cut as you think. Or maybe it too clear. And the painted picture isn't one you want to see…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts Like Glass

They mean well.

You know they do.

But it's driving you insane.

Their willingness, to rush into danger, all on your behalf.

You wonder if this is how they feel when you act 'noble' and go off to do your 'saving people thing' as they call it.

You told them, long ago, that they could turn back and you would go it alone.

They've had time to turn back, and they never did.

Some small part of you kinda wishes they did.

Because you have a bad feeling about this.

That there's not going to be some perfect happy ending.

It's not some mystery to be solved anymore.

It's war.

Life and death.

Dumbledore's not there to protect you anymore.

Love and luck can't save you forever.

Even the luck of the devil runs out sometime.

You realized to late whom the bad guys and good guys were.

And now you're paying the price.

People have died.

It's all your fault.

You kinda wish they would turn back and save them selves.

You're going to have to die.

You know it.

And your instincts are never wrong.

You have a feeling it's the last time you might see some of their faces.

But the longer you look and dwell the harder it will be to pull away.

You wish they turned back.

It would be easy.

No family or friends to live for.

They wouldn't have to die.

But some small raw human emotion part of you, untouched by the cruelty of the world is glad they didn't.

It's selfish, but it may be what saved you from a fate like Tom Riddle's.

Your instincts are never wrong.

Some of you will not get out alive.

But you're glad their there with you.

You sealed their fate. I

It's your fault.

And what scares you the most is your not sorry for it.

You're a bit like shattered glass.

Stained, cracked, broken and colorful.

Like a kaleidoscope.

Shards.

Where you see a piece but never the entire story.

Barely holding together.

Your instincts are never wrong.

Time to die.

But you never saw something far worse.

Coming back to life, while the others died.

It's time to move on, but you're a bit like glass.

Always leaving pieces and wounds and scars behind.

You kinda wish they had turned back.

But your glad they didn't.

For surly you would have broken, like tom riddle.

Funny how the one thing that ruined your life, also saved it.


End file.
